El espectáculo puede comenzar
by NekoNata
Summary: No puede dejar de pensar en el día en el que por fin le mate. O eso intenta decirse a sí mismo una y otra vez.


_AAI2 Pertenece a Capcom. Traedlo a Occidente, porfis._

_Advertencias: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, hard yaoi. Spoilers. Muchos spoilers._

* * *

No puede dejar de pensar en el día en el que por fin le mate.

Se lleva las manos a la boca, gimiendo dulcemente. Tiembla cuando las manos cálidas acarician sus hombros, deslizando las ásperas yemas de los dedos por su cuello. Sujetando con ternura las manos propias y apartándolas de su boca. La cercanía de esas manos le produce un efecto extraño. Por un lado, el olor a pólvora y a metal casi le da arcadas, pero a su vez una parte de sí mismo disfruta del aroma a muerte. Por otro, el cómo le acarician le hace estremecerse y atenazarse su corazón, pero a su vez el odio palpita con tanta fuerza que teme perder el control.

Se siente pequeño bajo él. Débil e insignificante. Pero, piensa, esa no es más que una ilusión para mantener engatusado a quien es su mejor amigo y a la vez su peor enemigo. Engañado por esa sonrisa edulcorada y esa personalidad aparentemente débil.

Manosuke le besa en la sien, moviéndose despacio. Lenta y cuidadosamente, para no hacerle daño, para hacerle sentir bien, para sentirle derretirse bajo su cuerpo.

― Déjame cuidar de ti…

Y Sõta está tentado de reír, reír hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta que el universo se entere de lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser ese hombre, capaz de tragarse sus mentiras y su fachada de chico inocente e incapaz de valerse por sí mismo. Sin embargo, simplemente sonríe, murmurando un "gracias" aún con los ojos cerrados.

Manosuke Naitõ no es un buen hombre. Es un tipo despreciable, y estúpido. Pese a ser un as en el ajedrez, lo cierto es que no es nada complicado engañarle. No para él. No le importa que el hecho de aprovecharse de sus sentimientos sea un acto ruin. Ya no. Su moralidad se perdió en una noche de frío, atado a pies y manos, a punto de morir, encerrado junto al entonces niño al que considera culpable de sus problemas, el ahora hombre que le toca como si temiese romperle. Tonterías. Sõta Sarushiro lleva roto mucho tiempo.

No puede evitar abrir los ojos, sorprendido, cuando Naitô le besa. Tiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, disfrutando de la sensación y de quien se encuentra a su lado. No hay lengua en ese beso, sin embargo se siente tan húmedo que Sõta no puede evitar sonrojarse. Y no puede evitar hacerlo aún más cuando los movimientos del guardaespaldas se hacen más placenteros. Maldice todo lo maldecible internamente, porque sus gemidos se han vuelto más fuertes, porque está temblando tanto que debe de ser patético y porque en un acto reflejo se está aferrando a él como quien se agarra a un salvavidas, algo irónico porque ese tipo, de hecho, jodió la suya.

Nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza perdonarle. Ni siquiera sabe si su caballero corrupto es consciente de lo que ocurrió hace más de diez años. No sabe si se siente culpable, si pretende enmendar el daño que le hizo. Honestamente, no tiene ni idea, ni le importa un bledo.

Para cuando quiere darse cuenta, Naitõ le está mirando. Acariciándole el cuello y las mejillas, enredando sus dedos largos y varoniles en el largo cabello teñido. Con esa sonrisa que ya no es socarrona y que solo muestra dulzura. Y a Sõta le encantaría pensar que esa sensación en el pecho son simplemente arcadas.

Tiene que ser fuerte, se dice. Mantener su corazón bajo llave para llevar a cabo su venganza sin que nadie se interponga en su camino. Dejarse arrastrar por el odio como lleva haciendo más de diez años. No hay lugar para la duda, ya lo tiene todo planeado. Tiene al mejor aliado de todos, a la única persona en la que puede confiar. Tiene su pieza maestra que eliminará al rey y jugará con el caballo que muerde su cuello suavemente cuyo simple tacto le produce tanto placer como una buena partida. Él es el jugador en ese juego de ajedrez y lleva mucho tiempo preparando sus piezas. Y la primera que moverá, será al hombre que tiene sobre su cuerpo. Y tras él, caerían todas las piezas, hasta que por fin le diera jaque mate al rey que Naitõ tanto protegería.

Son demasiados años aguantando, se dice. Demasiado tiempo esperando por una venganza que ya tiene planeada al detalle. Cualquier persona en su lugar ya se habría rendido. Él no. Le sobra paciencia y tiempo libre. Los buenos jugadores de ajedrez destacan por ser inteligentes, meticulosos y pacientes con sus estrategias. Ni siquiera el roce con ese hombre, esa supuesta confianza y amistad más que cercana han hecho que se olvide de la venganza. No le ablanda el corazón ser la única persona con la que Naitõ deja de lado su lado despreciable. La única persona, además de sus jefes ocasionales, a la que protegería con su vida. No sabe si es deformación profesional, o si el hombre de la cresta rubia se percató de su vocación de guardaespaldas gracias a cuidar del pobre e inocente Sõta las veinticuatro horas del día. Ni lo sabe, ni le importa.

Casi colapsa al sentir una mano acariciándole en cierta parte, y cuando la respiración agitada y caliente acaricia su cuello y su oído, esa voz ronca susurrándole palabras que prefiere no asimilar y a las que de cualquier forma solo puede responder con gemidos y jadeos. Le siente reír contra su cuello cuando se le escapa un sonido similar al ronroneo de un gatito. Y no demasiados minutos después, siente que está tocando el cielo. Se aferra a la amplia espalda como si le fuera la vida en ello, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse y los dedos de los pies curvándose de la tensión.

Naitõ le miente, por supuesto que le miente cuando le dice esas palabras. Y si las siente de verdad, peor para él. Porque jamás le perdonará todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir.

― ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta le baja a los infiernos de nuevo. Se coloca su máscara, sonriendo cansado pero feliz. Asiente, cubriéndose los ojos tímidamente con las manos cuando le ve sonreír más amplio. Y, acertadamente, hace un pequeño mohín que derretiría a cualquiera, para después sonreír de nuevo.

Está mejor que bien. Aunque por razones que prefiere no admitir. Mueve los labios, con expresión somnolienta, bostezando suavemente mientras habla. Sabe que esas palabras y ese gesto nunca fallan en resquebrajar el corazón de piedra del segundo mejor guardaespaldas de su empresa.

― Yo también te quiero…

Manosuke sonríe, complacido, besándole con delicadeza en la sien, la mejilla y la nariz. Le arropa y le abraza con fuerza, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos. Y solo entonces, Sõta se permite esbozar una mueca llena de disgusto y hastío. No puede ver cómo el guardaespaldas lo ve todo, con los ojos semicerrados y tristes. Simplemente, se deja abrazar y mimar, hasta que la calidez le hace quedarse dormido progresivamente. Ahora que las piezas están por fin colocadas, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. El espectáculo puede comenzar. El payaso, con su sonrisa pintada y máscara agradable, ya está preparado. Lástima que en ese circo solo se le permite reír a él. En ese tablero de ajedrez, él es el único jugador.

Ni siquiera escucha la disculpa murmurada en voz baja, ni presta atención a cómo el abrazo se estrecha delicadamente. O al menos, intenta no hacerlo. No puede permitirse el lujo de mostrar debilidad ahora. Ni hablar.

Ese hombre no es más que basura. Por eso será al primero al que hará caer. Por eso jugará con él hasta que caiga. Y su corazón se hincha de odio solo de pensarlo. Quién dijo que la venganza no se sirve mejor fría.

Acaricia su cuello con los dedos, sintiendo cómo la curtida piel se eriza. Naitõ murmura algo sobre que tiene las manos demasiado frías y las coge entre las suyas sin dejar de abrazarle, intentando darle calor. Y Sõta suspira, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, perdido en sus pensamientos, conciliando el sueño no sin dificultad.

No puede dejar de pensar en el día en el que por fin le mate.


End file.
